Her Song
by ilimisichan
Summary: If only we could turn the hands of time and if I will take you back would you still be mine?


**Title: HER SONG**

**Author's note**: thank you for reading the ZZ's code don't worry I'll update that soon…. Ehehhe… I don't own code geass as long as the song I put and the qoute that I just get somewhere I put * on it. Thank you .

**Summary: **everyone startled as she started to sing…

**Genre:** mystery/hurt

Diethard: the last person that is requested to have a speech to the former Emperor is no other than Captain Kallen Kouzuki.

She stand and walk towards the small stage. She fix the microphone and made a deep sigh as she started to make a sound.

Kallen: Here I stand alone  
>With this weight upon my heart<br>And it will not go away  
>In my head I keep on looking back<br>Right back to the start  
>Wondering what it was that made you change<p>

Well I tried  
>But I had to draw the line<br>And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<p>

Many roads to take  
>Some to joy<br>Some to heart-ache  
>Anyone can lose their way<br>And if I said that we could turn it back  
>Right back to the start<br>Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
>Do you pray that I'd never left your side<p>

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<p>

If only we could turn the hands of time  
>If I could take you back would you still be mine<p>

'Cos I tried  
>But I had to draw the line<br>And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>What if I had never walked away  
>'Cos I still love you more than I can say<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<br>We'll never know

Everyone startled as she sing that song. They could feel the sadness of her tone as she sang. Everyone admires her sweet voice they never heard her sing like that. As she finish her song she then glance on the front door of the room, a man who wears white tuxedo staring at her and she smirk.

*"Lelouch that parting kiss even if it was a lie, if you just say "I Love You" I will follow you to the depths of hell you know that, didn't you? "

%%%%

12 hours later…

"prime minister Oghi! The Captain! The Captain!" Tamaki phant as He reach unto his office.

"calm down Tamaki… " he handled him a glass of water.

"Kallen…Kallen is gone!"

"What? Are you sure? Maybe she's in her home or a place that she wants to be alone"

"no we search everywhere and she's no where to be found"

"maybe she's with that man"

"wh-what man?"

" after the emperor's funeral I saw her she's with that man who wears white tuxedo…" Ohgi slam his fist as he remembered that man.

%%%

12 hours ago…

As she said those words she then walk back to her sit. She saw Empress Nunnally crying so hard that Zero comforted her. People started to leave the churh as they bring the coffin to the funeral car. Empress Nunnally and Zero followed the crowd. The red head remain silent. It takes a few minutes as she followed the rest. She stop near the front door, all was clear as she was the only person left. A man appeared behind her, he was wearing white tuxedo and a hat that hides his face.

" never thought you had a wonderful voice" he complimented.

" do you think I let them believe that your totally dead?" she turn around seeing his face as he pulled his hat from his head. His violet eyes shines as the rays of the sun struck to him.

"you're a good actress remember?" he chuckle

" thanks to you… you train me well " she joke

He pulled her arms closer to him as he kissed her passionately. She pulled away and smiled at him. He put back his hat and wrap his arms around her waist.

"you really want to follow me to the depths of hell eh?"

"of course… I made the promise"

He grin and ushered her towards his silver jaguar. Before he start the engine he kissed her again and throw his hat at the back of his car. She giggled as she sit comfortably at her seat.

"where will you take me your highness?"

" somewhere that we can be in hell but a feeling of heaven where no one will find us. Just the two of us"

%%%%%

"damn it! She's with that guy! She really followed him to hell! The Demon King got our red lotus!" Ohgi exclaimed as he slam his fist on his desk. He gritted his teeth as he recognize the man in white tuxedo. It was the Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

**Thank you for reading .**


End file.
